Saint Seiya Zombies 1 : La Contamination
by Master Jahoo
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans les entrailles du Sanctuaire. Deathsmask, qui peut aller et venir à ce puit où les âmes du monde des vivants basculent vers le monde des morts, peut-il y faire quelque chose? Script/synopsis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Scène 1 - Prologue**

_**Lieu : **_

Plaines du Yomotsu Hirasaka.

**Description : **

Paysage désolé, une longue file d'êtres décharnés s'acheminent vers un trou béant pour y tomber sans fin. Couleurs dominantes gris-bleu, paysage désertique sans aucune végétation. Vent qui souffle. Êtres courbés, visage face au sol, vêtements en lambeaux.

**Commentaires-off : **

« Les plaines sont le lieu de transition de ceux qui ont quitté le monde des vivants. Lorsqu'un homme meurt et quitte le monde des vivants, il commence son voyage dans les plaines, purgatoire de l'âme, pour enfin se jeter dans le puits qui les conduit dans le monde des morts, où chacun est jugé pour ses crimes et ses péchés. »

**Description :**

Bras portant une armure d'or, un peu en retrait de la file des morts, qui semble observer la scène d'un peu plus loin.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Très peu d'êtres vivants ont la possibilité de voir le périple de ces âmes. »

**Description :**

Cadrage sur le visage de Masque de Mort (DM), Saint d'Or des Cancer qui regarde l'air impassible et détaché.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Encore moins nombreux sont ceux qui ont la possibilité de s'y rendre selon leur bon vouloir. »

**Description :**

Réaction de surprise sur le visage sur le visage du Saint. Il se lève et se dirige vers la procession.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Ceux qui le peuvent observent et ont toujours observé une règle commune et immuable. »

**Description :**

DM s'approche vers une silhouette. Celle-ci semble être une femme, avec de longs cheveux soyeux. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

**Dialogues :**

DM : - Angela ? C'est toi ?

**Description :**

Un visage putréfié se retourne vers DM, la bouche grande ouverte comme pour le mordre.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Ne jamais déranger une âme durant son périple dans les plaines sans encourir le risque d'être entraîné dans le monde des morts par celle-ci. »

**Scène 2 – Ouverture**

_**Lieu :**_

Domaine Sacré du Sanctuaire.

**Description :**

Démarrage d'un village de maisons de pierres, aspect ancien, habitants vêtus de tuniques.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Sanctuaire. Grèce. »

**Description**

Travelling vers les hauteurs de la montagne avoisinante. Vue en plongée des 12 temples des chevaliers d'or. Arrêt sur le temple du Grand Pope.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Depuis les temps Mythologiques, Athéna, Déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse veille sur la Terre et les hommes. Les guerriers qui l'accompagnent sont capables de percer la terre d'un seul coup de pied et de fendre le ciel d'un seul coup de poing. Une garde puissante destinée à la protection de la déesse et des hommes. »

**Description :**

Salle du trône dans le palais du Pope. Une jeune fille (Athéna) aux cheveux longs est assise sur le trône. A côté d'elle, un homme (grand pope) vêtu d'une grande robe et d'un rosaire, dont le visage est caché par un masque et portant un casque.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Athéna se réincarne tous les 250 ans, lorsqu'un grand danger menace la planète, afin de prendre les armes pour la défendre. »

**Description :**

Athéna se tourne vers le Pope, l'air visiblement inquiet.

**Dialogue :**

Athéna : - Toujours aucune nouvelle, Le Pope ?

Pope : - Non.

**Description :**

Vue sur une sorte de pyramide, de loin, avec en premier plan, Dohko-vieux, assis en train de regarder.

**Dialogue :**

Pope :- Hadès s'est réveillé il y a quelques jours, mais n'a toujours manifesté aucune volonté belliqueuse pour le moment,

**Description :**

Vue sur le cap Sunion, avec sur le côté, le saint des Gémeaux en poste.

**Dialogue :**

Pope :- Aucun mouvement non plus depuis que Poséidon a pris possession de Julian Solo et qu'il a réhabilité son royaume sous-marin.

**Description :**

Athéna soupire. Le Pope regarde ailleurs, réfléchissant.

**Dialogue :**

Athéna : - C'est donc toujours le statut quo pour le moment. Nous restons dans l'expectative de leur attaque. Nous sommes tous trois près à la guerre, en pleine possession de nos moyens…

**Description :**

Le Pope regarde ailleurs, réfléchissant, se caressant le menton.

**Dialogue :**

Le Pope : - Il est vraisemblable que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a aucun mouvement. Il serait trop facile de se retrouver en situation de faiblesse si nous engagions le conflit avec l'une des deux autres parties.

**Description :**

Le Pope hausse les épaules, dans un mouvement à la fois désinvolte et résigné.

**Dialogue :**

Le Pope : - Dans l'état actuel des choses, la meilleure des solutions est de patienter. Anticiper une attaque de l'un nous expose à l'attaque de l'autre…

**Description :**

Le Pope se penche vers Athéna.

**Dialogue :**

Le Pope : - Vous devriez vous retirer dans vos appartement pour aller vous reposer. Tout est sous bonne garde ici.

Athéna : - Vous avez raison, mais n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher s'il se passe quoique ce soit.

**Description :**

Le Pope agenouillé cérémonieusement, Athéna se retire en partant en direction de l'arrière salle.

**Dialogue :**

Le Pope : - Il en sera fait ainsi.

Scène 3 :

_**Lieu :**_

Domaine sacré du Sanctuaire. Une bibliothèque au bas des douze temples, au milieu de Rodorio.

**Description :**

Grande salle. Vue de loin sur un grand bâtiment dont les colonnes néanmoins robustes semblent très usées.

**Commentaire-off :**

Grande bibliothèque du Sanctuaire.

**Description :**

Vue de l'intérieur d'une salle. Nombreuses étagères remplies de vieux livres et de rouleaux. Tables massives au milieu. Peu de monde. DM attablé en train de lire un parchemin. Il semble particulièrement absorbé. Un homme en tunique gris-bleu, recouverte par une toge légèrement rosée s'approche de lui.

**Dialogue :**

Astérion (air respectueux, mais légèrement distrait) : - Bonjour, Seigneur Masque de Mort.

DM (jette un regard en biais) : - C'est toi, Astérion. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu me déranges.

**Description :**

Astérion s'assoit à la table, en face de DM. DM pose le parchemin, avec visiblement l'envie de ne pas avoir à discuter.

Astérion : - J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant une ouverture vers le monde des morts qui se trouverait dans le Sanctuaire. Je voulais savoir si vous en aviez connaissance.

DM (l'air dubitatif) : - Il y a pas de ça ici.

**Description :**

DM de face, le visage dans l'ombre, les yeux flamboyants d'une lumière dorée et le doigt levé, étincelant. Impression menaçante autant que mystérieuse.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - La seule façon d'aller dans le monde des morts, c'est de passer par les plaines du Yomotsu Hirasaka. Je peux y aller grâce à mon pouvoir, mais personne d'autre ne peut le faire à part moi.

**Description :**

Gros plan sur le visage d'Astérion, le sourire mauvais.

**Dialogue :**

Astérion : - J'ai pourtant moi-même « entendu » des voix en allant me rendre compte sur place.

**Description :**

DM s'avance, l'air encore plus menaçant vers Astérion qui semble le défier du regard.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - T'as mal entendu.

Astérion (une aura semble flamboyer autours de lui): - Que mes oreilles entendent mal est une chose. Que mon Esprit entende mal en est une autre…

**Description :**

En colère, DM attrape Astérion par le col, le soulevant de terre d'une seule main, et le menace de son doigt.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Enfoiré ! Je supporte pas qu'on essaie d'écouter mes pensées. Casse-toi maintenant avant que je te troue la tête et que je l'accroche à mon mur !

**Description :**

Le corps d'Astérion semble se dissoudre comme une brume et parait ne plus être qu'un fantôme.

**Dialogue :**

Astérion (voix spectrale): - Toutes mes excuses, seigneur. Je pensais pourtant que cela vous intéresserait. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le dérangement…

**Description :**

DM seul dans la pièce, le doigt toujours crépitant d'énergie. Cri de colère, il détruit la table d'un coup de poing qui se poursuit dans le sol en formant une crevasse. Il quitte le bâtiment, faisant envoyant voler les portes devant lui, sans se soucier des quelques érudits se trouvant là.

**Scène 4 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Entrée du domaine sacré du Sanctuaire.

**Description :**

Arche de pierre évoquant une ancienne porte. Paysage rocailleux, légèrement surélevé avec en contrebas le village de Rodorio et un peu plus loin, en hauteur, les douze temples et le temple d'Athéna. Deux hommes et une femme. June, Saint de Bronze du Caméléon est assise sur un rocher, Nachi, Saint de bronze du Loup est debout, en train de s'étirer et de bailler, Algol, Saint d'Argent de Persée est adossé à la porte.

**Dialogue :**

Nachi (dépité) : - Que d'ennui ! Que d'ennui ! Il se passe rien !

June : - Je ne suis pas pressée. Si on pouvait éviter que cette guerre éclate, ça épargnerait bien des vies !

**Description :**

Plan sur Algol, yeux fermés, l'air inspiré.

**Dialogue :**

Algol : - Il vaut mieux que la guerre éclate. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que nous pourrons nous débarrasser de nos ennemis.

**Description :**

Algol se tourne face à June et s'avance vers elle.

**Dialogue :**

Algol : - Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de déserter lorsque les combats commenceront tout de même ?!

**Description :**

June visiblement peu rassurée, se lève tout de même de toute sa hauteur pour se tenir bien droite et fière face à Algol, tentant de se donner un peu de contenance, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

**Dialogue :**

June : - Dites-moi, Algol, faites-vous partie de ces hommes qui pensent que les femmes sont faibles et n'ont pas leur place sur un champ de bataille ?

**Description :**

Algol, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, commence à lever sa main. June se met en position de défense. Nachi s'interpose entre les deux pour les séparer.

**Dialogue :**

Nachi : - Allons, allons ! C'est moi qui m'ennuie je vous rappelle !

**Description :**

Algol jette un regard froid à Nachi, montrant les crocs. Nachi recule.

**Dialogue :**

Algol : - Apprend à tenir ton rang, minable. Ça ne m'amuse pas de perdre mon temps avec de la piétaille.

**Description :**

Algol se détourne. Nachi grimace dans son dos.

**Dialogue :**

Algol : - C'est insupportable d'attendre ainsi qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose !

**Description :**

Algol se retourne d'un coup, tendant le poing vers le visage de Nachi, prit en flagrant délit de grimace.

**Dialogue :**

Algol : - Quand à toi, arrête tes pitreries.

**Description :**

Nachi se détourne l'air nonchalant et s'éloigne en sifflotant.

**Dialogue :**

Nachi : - Pas de problème, Ô grand Manitou, je retourne à mon poste !

**Description :**

June s'éloigne également d'Algol qui reste seul, en retrait.

**Scène 5 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Domaine sacré du Sanctuaire. Au pied de la statue d'Athéna.

**Description :**

Vue de profil de la statue d'Athéna, magistrale, surplombant tout le domaine.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple d'Athéna, pendant la nuit. »

**Description :**

Au pied de la statue, sous elle et derrière les escaliers, une sorte de caveau, une porte fermée. Une ombre encapuchonnée s'approche du caveau, donnant l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol plutôt que de marcher dessus.

**Description :**

La silhouette s'avance et s'agenouille devant la porte. Aucun bruit, aucune parole. Elle reste quelques instant à cet endroit sans bouger davantage. Le vent se met à souffler et balaye la silhouette qui disparaît.

**Description :**

Une femme masquée, blonde, observe en surplomb la scène, puis tombe soudainement à genoux. Elle porte la main à la bouche. Du sang coule de sous son masque. Elle s'éloigne avec difficulté.

**Scène 6 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Temple du Cancer

**Description :**

Vue du temple du Cancer de nuit.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple du Cancer »

**Description :**

A l'intérieur du Temple, DM assis en tailleur, entouré d'une aura pourpre. Impression d'abîme, de vide autour de lui.

**Description :**

Plan rapproché sur le visage de DM, concentré dans sa méditation, regard vide et absent.

**Description :**

La transe se rompt. DM se relève. Regard songeur.

**Dialogue :**

DM (se parlant à lui-même) : - Une entrée vers le monde des morts, hein… ?!

**Chapitre 1 - Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Scène 1**

**Lieu :**

Temple du Cancer

**Description :**

Vue sur l'entrée du temple du Cancer de Jour. Pierre usée. Couleur peu franche, pas blanche, tirant vers le gris. La différence est clairement perceptible par rapport au sol et aux escaliers bien blancs. La pierre ayant une couleur différente à partir du moment où l'escalier se termine. Mü en armure, face à l'entrée.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple du Cancer »

**Description :**

L'intérieur du temple semble relativement sombre. Dominantes Gris-bleu. Aspect particulièrement usé et vieilli des murs et de la pierre. Mü entre dans le temple.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Masque de Mort, où es-tu ?

**Description :**

A un sursaut et recule. S'apprêtait à marcher sur un visage. Il se met à entendre les plaintes qui sortent de chacun de ces visages. Visage renfrogné, presque en colère. Semble se retenir de vomir.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Je ne m'y ferai jamais… Quelle immondice…

**Description : **

Il regarde attentivement le visage sur lequel il s'apprêtait à marcher. Un frisson de dégoût le parcours.

**Dialogue :**

Mü (pour lui-même) : - Ils ont encore plus l'air vivants que dans mon souvenir…

**Description :**

Mü entend une voix dans son dos.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - J'ai horreur de me répéter… Je vous dis que c'est juste pour me rappeler… Il ne faut pas le prendre mal… Ceux qui disent que c'est de la cruauté ne peuvent pas comprendre…

**Description :**

Mü se retourne. Il voit DM assis par terre contre une colonne, le visage légèrement tourné dans l'ombre, comme s'il parlait à l'un des visages.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - C'est toi, Masque de Mort ?

**Description :**

Mü s'avance vers DM. Ce dernier frappe violemment le mur, arrachant du mur l'un des visage et le réduisant en poussière dans sa main.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Oh ! ça commence à bien faire, bande de connards ! C'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que vous compreniez !

**Description :**

DM relève la tête, et, surpris, se rend enfin compte de la présence de Mü. Il se frotte les mains pour se débarrasser de la poussière du visage détruit et se lève avec difficultés, s'appuyant lourdement sur le mur.

**Dialogue :**

DM (voix éraillée, limite faiblarde) : - Tiens donc, Mü ! C'est pas souvent que j'ai le plaisir de te voir venir me rendre visite ici. Je vais finir par croire que tu évites mon temple !

**Description :**

Mü fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu et avance vers son camarade. Il n'apprécie clairement pas d'être dans ce temple et est encore plus mal à l'aise à cause de l'attitude étrange de DM.

**Dialogue :**

Mü (avec un léger malaise dans la voix) : - J'ai ressenti un cosmos étrange de mon temple. Il semblait ne pas provenir de très loin d'ici…

DM (par-dessus son épaule) : - Mais puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas du mépris !

**Description :**

Mü pose ses mains sur les épaules de DM pour le secouer.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Mais à qui parles-tu donc ?

**Description :**

Le regard de Mü tombe sur le cou de DM, bandé.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Que t'est-il arrivé…. ?

**Scène 2**

_**Lieu :**_

Village de Rodorio

**Description :**

Vue d'un marcher au cœur du village. Habitants en tunique. Beaucoup de monde, mais ambiance générale décontractée. Idée de mode vie très simple. Pas de mendiants, mais habits relativement usés.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Marché de Rodorio »

**Description :**

Jeune fille rousse avec un panier en train de faire son marché. Un jeune homme arrive derrière elle et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il est habillé en tunique, couleur très légèrement jaune avec des bandages aux bras et une épaulette.

**Dialogue :**

Seiya : - Hey, Seika !

Seika : - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sauter dessus comme ça !

**Description :**

Seika repousse Seiya, le regard désapprobateur.

**Dialogue :**

Seika : - Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as été élevé ! Apprend à te tenir un peu !

**Description :**

Seiya vexé, se détourne donne un coup de pied dans un pierre, boudeur.

**Dialogue :**

Seiya : - Depuis que tu travailles au palais du grand pope, tu es devenue trop rigide !

Seika : - C'est important, la discipline ! De toute façon…

**Description :**

Seika tourne la tête sur le côté, l'air triste.

**Dialogue :**

Seika : - Tu n'es pas fait pour la discipline… Tu devrais abandonner ton armure et laisser quelqu'un d'autre à ta place.

**Description :**

Seiya se retourne, en colère.

**Dialogue :**

Seiya : - Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre qu'il est important pour moi d'être au service d'Athéna ? Je me suis entraîné pendant des années pour ça ! C'est toi qui m'y as poussé ! Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi !

**Description :**

Seika se met à pleurer.

**Dialogue :**

Seika : - Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer… Je sais bien que la guerre est à nos portes…

**Description :**

Seiya prend Seika dans ses bras.

**Dialogue :**

Seiya : - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur, je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

**Scène 3 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Vallée, non loin de Rodorio.

**Description :**

Paysage rocailleux, mais plutôt vert. Rodorio en contrebas. Pas de bête en pâturage, mais beaucoup d'oiseaux. Beaucoup de vent également.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Non loin de Rodorio »

**Description **:

DM avance vers une silhouette féminine. Son visage n'exprime aucune sympathie. Il ne porte pas son armure. La femme porte des vêtements dont les couleurs sont violet et noir. Pantalon de cuir noir, chaussettes violettes à la Hyoga. Le haut est composé d'un gilet violet lacé sur la poitrine, épaulettes des deux côtés. Mitaines montant jusqu'à mi-bras de chaque côté.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Tu voulais me voir, Angela ?

**Description :**

Gros plan sur le visage masqué d'une femme (l'ornement du masque suggère une croix) blonde.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - Je suis contente que tu te sois donné la peine de te déplacer et que tu aies reçu mon message.

**Description :**

DM croise les bras, posture d'impatience et comportement hautain. Angela ne semble pas tout à fait à son aise face à lui.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Angela (sur ses gardes) : - Oui, oui. Je voulais juste te parler d'une chose.

**Description :**

Angela tient un globe dans sa main. Il ressemble à une grosse perle, de la taille d'une boule de divination et de la lumière semble en couler comme de l'eau. DM la regarde, l'air à peine intéressé.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - Tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de toucher les âmes et de communiquer avec elles…

DM (mouvement d'humeur) : - C'est toi qui m'a montré comment approcher les âmes, quand tu m'enseignais les rudiments de ta technique. Oui, je le sais, je ne suis pas bête !

**Description :**

Angela recule. Elle craint visiblement pour sa sécurité. DM peut sentir sa peur à travers son masque, bien qu'il ne voie pas son visage. Il s'avance de toute sa hauteur face à Angela qui semble se tasser malgré elle.

**Dialogue :**

Angela (répond en toute hâte) : - J'ai repéré un intrus dans le sanctuaire. Je voulais aller le signaler à la garde, mais il m'a semblé que je devais t'en parler.

DM : - Si tu vois un intrus, tu le butes et tu viens pas me faire chier avec ! En quoi ça me regarde ?

**Description :**

Angela semble un peu prise de court, mais avait l'air de s'attendre à ce type de réaction venant de DM. Elle essaie de ne pas reculer avec beaucoup de difficultés.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus puissant que moi, j'aurai pu le tuer, je pense, mais…Quand j'ai tenté de sonder son âme, j'ai eu l'impression que la mienne était déchirée. Mon corps lui-même s'est mis à saigner, tant le choc était violent.

**Description :**

DM semble se calmer quelque peu. En dépit de son attitude, il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour Angela, tout en voulant ne pas le montrer. Il l'observe, essayant de voir si elle est blessée, mais sa fierté l'empêche de lui poser la question.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - ça m'étonne. S'il était à peine plus puissant que toi, tu n'aurais pas dû avoir une telle réaction.

Angela : - C'est bien ce que je pense. En outre… J'ai eu la sensation que l'intrus…

DM (impatient) : - Oui ? Quoi, « l'intrus » ?!

Angela : - Son cosmos m'a rappelé quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu le reconnaître. En outre, j'ai eu le sentiment que… Qu'il n'avait pas d'âme, comme s'il avait été dévoré de l'intérieur et n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

**Scène 4 :**

Pied de la statue d'Athéna

**Description :**

Vue en contre-plongée du visage de la statue d'Athéna

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple d'Athéna »

**Description :**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avance vers la porte sous la statue d'Athéna et s'agenouille devant. Un cosmos se fait ressentir et la terre se met à trembler.

**Description :**

Le sol s'entrouvre et une arme forgée dans un métal noir comme l'ébène en sort. Il s'agit d'une sorte de poignard avec une lame centrale et deux lames partant de chaque côté en diagonale. Elle semble irradier d'une puissante énergie.

**Description :**

Quatre gardes, alertés par les secousses arrivent en courant. Ils constatent la présence de l'intrus. Ils se mettent gardent, pointant leur lance dans sa direction.

**Dialogues :**

Garde 1 : - Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? C'est une zone interdite !

**Description :**

L'intrus éclate de rire, semblant se moquer ouvertement des gardes.

**Dialogues :**

Garde 2 : - Répondez ! En pénétrant ici vous risquez l'exécution !

**Description :**

L'intrus s'approche de l'arme et s'en saisi. Une puissante aura l'entoure et tourbillonne autour de lui.

**Dialogues :**

Intrus : - Voilà des agneaux sacrificiels qui se présentent, Ô, mon Roi.

**Description :**

Les gardes se sentent acculés et menacés. Ils décident de passer à l'attaque. L'intrus plante sa lame dans le sol, des lignes d'écriture lumineuses semblent en sortir et créent une spirale autours de lui. Une main de terre géante sort du sol et écrase littéralement les quatre gardes.

**Description :**

L'intrus s'agenouille une fois de plus devant la porte. Puis semble remarquer quelque chose et se relève. Il se dirige vers le corps d'un des gardes.

**Dialogue :**

Intrus : - Tu n'es pas mort, toi.

Garde 1 (relève péniblement la tête) : - Cette voix… Je la reconnais… C'est vous… C'est vous…

**Description :**

Avant que le garde n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre nom, l'intrus enfonce sa lame dans le cou du garde pour le décapiter. Il éclate d'un rire de dément et quitte les lieux. L'arme, à sa main, maculée de sang, continue d'irradier.

**Scène 6 :**

Temple du Bélier

**Description :**

Vue extérieure du temple du Bélier.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple du Bélier »

**Description :**

Mü, ses outils de réparation à la main. Il est en armure, son cosmos est intense autour de lui et il semble être particulièrement concentré. A côté de lui, Kiki l'assiste, dispersant de la poussière d'étoile sur l'armure que le Saint est en train de réparer.

**Description :**

Vue rapprochée du visage du Saint du Bélier. Ses yeux semblent absents. Il parait être dans une sorte de transe et ses pupilles sont éclairées par un cosmos doré.

**Description :**

Mü se retrouve soudainement à l'extérieur, derrière son temple. Il lève les yeux en direction du temple du taureau qu'il connaît si bien et commence à monter les marches. A mesure qu'il avance le ciel semble s'obscurcir. Il regarde de nouveau en direction du temple voisin et voit un flot de sang, presque un raz-de-marée, jaillir de l'arrière du temple, le recouvrir et foncer droit sur lui. Il ferme les yeux.

**Description :**

Le saint du bélier rouvre les yeux. Il se retrouve maintenant flottant au dessus du Sanctuaire. Il constate que tout le sanctuaire n'est plus qu'une vaste mer ensanglantée. Baissant les yeux, il aperçoit de nombreux cadavres en train de flotter, bien qu'il ne puisse en reconnaître aucun.

**Description :**

Mü s'élève encore plus haut dans le ciel et voit Rodorio également engloutie par la mer de sang. Il s'élève encore plus, bien au-delà des nuages, la Terre entière lui apparaît pourpre. Et même l'espace infini semble teinté de pourpre.

**Description :**

Mü se retourne et voit face à lui un visage cadavérique, bouche grande ouverte, prêt à le dévorer.

**Description :**

Retour à l'intérieur du temple, Mü s'effondre soudainement et semble hurler de douleur. Kiki inquiet s'approche de lui.

**Dialogue :**

Kiki : - Maître ! Maître ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

**Description :**

Mü semble avoir le souffle coupé et saigne des yeux. Il tente de se relever péniblement, mais ne parvient qu'à s'asseoir. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Kiki, comme si le toucher allait lui rendre quelques forces.

**Dialogue :**

Kiki : - Vous allez bien, Maître ?

Mü : - Je ne sais pas, Kiki. J'ai eu comme une vision. Je ne comprends pas très bien, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

**Description :**

Mü s'appuie sur Kiki et se relève.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Je dois parler à Athéna et au Grand Pope. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

**Scène 7**

Cap Sunion

**Description :**

Falaise abrupte, frappée par les vagues. Une petite grotte à moitié engloutie par les eaux, dont l'entrée est fermée par des barreaux.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Prison du cap Sunion »

**Description :**

Une main jaillit d'entre les barreaux.

**Dialogue :**

Saga : - Kanon ! Il faut que je sorte !!

**Description :**

Un rayon d'énergie repousse le pauvre bougre famélique dans le fond de son cachot et sous l'eau. Rire mauvais.

**Dialogue :**

Kanon (sourire méprisant sur le visage) : - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te laisser sortir, « cher frère » ?

Saga (Visiblement affolé) : - Il va se passer quelque chose de terrible ! je le sais !

**Description :**

Kanon descend tranquillement sur le ponton, proche de l'entrée. Il attrape Saga par les cheveux et frappe sa tête sur les barreaux avant de le laisser partir à la renverse. Celui-ci se recroqueville un peu sur lui-même se tenant le front entre les mains.

**Dialogue :**

Kanon : - Tu ne sais rien du tout, toi qui as tenter d'assassiner le Grand Pope et Athéna. Tu es un danger pour le sanctuaire et pour toi-même. Tu resteras dans ta geôle à croupir jusqu'à ce que tu y crèves comme un chien.

**Description :**

Regard mauvais de Saga.

**Dialogue :**

Saga : - Nous savons tout deux qui a poussé l'autre à l'acte !

Kanon : - Et tu as été suffisamment faible pour te laisser convaincre, ce qui m'a permis par la même occasion de t'écarter de ton titre et de ton armure !

**Description :**

Regard implorant de Saga.

**Dialogue :**

Saga : - Oui, j'ai été faible, mais il n'empêche que tout le Sanctuaire est en danger. Il a essayé me corrompre ! Il a essayé de prendre possession de moi ! Je dois parler à Athéna !!

Kanon (regard plein de dégoût) : - Ne t'inquiète pas cher frère. Ton autre toi peux tenter ce qu'il veut, vous resterez ensemble toi et ta folie dans cet endroit qui finira par avoir raison de vous deux.

**Description :**

Kanon tourne les talons. Saga tend la main comme pour essayer de le retenir.

**Dialogue :**

Saga : - Reviens, Kanon !! Ce n'est pas ça !! Ce n'est pas lui !! Laisse-moi parler à Athéna !!

**Description :**

Kanon ne s'arrête pas et semble n'avoir rien entendu ou rien écouté. Il laisse Saga derrière lui.

**Chapitre 2 - Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Scène 1**

**_Lieu :_**

Temple du Cancer

**Description :**

Intérieur du temple. Très sombre. Les murs sont couverts de visages qui semblent, en plus d'hurler à la mort, être en train de souffrir. Certain recoins du temple semblent légèrement ocres.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple du Cancer »

**Description :**

Mü est face à DM, observant son cou bandé. DM, lui semble être complètement absent.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ?

**Description :**

La tête de DM part soudainement en arrière et il laisse échapper un cri bizarre. Tout aussi soudainement il vient placer son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Mü avec un sourire et un regard de fou.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Mon cher Mü ! C'est si gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi !!!

**Description :**

Mü recule soudainement, la main sur la bouche, pendant que DM part dans un rire de dément. Le Saint du Bélier semble choqué.

**Dialogue :**

Mü (pour lui-même) : - Quelle est cette odeur infecte ?!

Mü (à l'attention de DM) : - Ecoute, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu devrais venir avec moi…

**Description :**

Mü fronce les sourcils. Le rire agité de DM a fait bouger son bandage. Mü peut apercevoir une partie de la blessure qui semble virer vert un bleu/vert très douteux. Il s'approche pour observer d'un peu plus près lorsqu'il remarque une trace couleur rouille sur le col de l'armure du cancer. DM se retourne soudainement.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Oh ! C'est toi, Mü ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver ! Notre grand et noble fayot a-t-il des choses à dire au déchet que je suis ?

Mü (Irrité) : - Tu vas venir avec moi, Masque de Mort. Ta blessure est très vilaine et… as-tu vu un peu l'état de ton armure ?! Ce n'est pas normal. Ton armure ne devrait pas…

**Description : **

DM se retourne dans tous les sens pour se regarder, coupant court aux remarques de Mü. Ce faisant il perd l'équilibre et tombe au sol. Il éclate de rire. Mü semble complètement atterré par son comportement.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Viens avec moi, Masque de Mort. Relève-toi. On va s'occuper de toi.

**Description :**

DM se relève d'un seul coup et se jette la tête la première contre un mur, le défonçant complètement et réitérant le mouvement à plusieurs reprises sans que Mü ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

**Dialogue :**

DM (Hurlant comme un fou et frappant les murs de sa tête) : - Crève ! Mais crève !!!!

Mü (complètement affolé, appelant vers l'entrée du temple) : - Aldébaran, viens vite !! Viens m'aider ! Il est devenu fou !! Viens vite !!!

**Scène 2 :**

**_Lieu :_**

Temple d'Athéna

**Description :**

Au pied de la statue d'Athéna. Beaucoup d'agitation et de gardes courant dans tous les sens.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple d'Athéna »

**Description :**

Les gardes sont réunis autours des corps de gardes morts. Le sol semble ravagé, retourné.

**Dialogue :**

Garde 1 : - Que s'est-il donc passé ici ? On dirait qu'il y a eu un combat.

**Description :**

Un homme en armure s'avance.

**Dialogue :**

Babel : - On dirait bien qu'un intrus s'est faufilé à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire… C'est bien le moment… ou alors cela veut dire que la guerre va bientôt débuter.

**Description :**

Un autre homme en armure approche dans son dos.

**Dialogue :**

Daidaros : - Je suis de ton avis. Et je pencherai pour un envoyé d'Hadès venu nous infiltrer.

**Description :**

Babel se tourne vers lui esquisse un geste de salut poli avant de se tourner de nouveau son regards vers la scène du crime.

**Dialogue :**

Babel : - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'agit d'un envoyé d'Hadès ? Le fait qu'il ait disparu tel un lâche après avoir tué quelques pauvres bougres incapables de se défendre ?

**Description :**

Regards outrés des gardes. Geste d'apaisement de Daidaros à leur attention, qui montre ensuite du doigt la terre retournée.

**Dialogue :**

Daidaros : - L'attaque est venue de sous terre visiblement. Cette terre n'est pas le point d'impact d'une attaque, mais son point de départ. Il est plus dans les façons des spectres d'attaquer de sous terre, plutôt que de celle des Shôgun de Poséidon.

**Description :**

Babel acquiesce.

**Dialogue :**

Babel : - Je comprend ton point de vue, mais visiblement, l'attaque s'est bornée au meurtre de ces gardes… Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout si près des quartier d'Athéna ?

Daidaros : - Ma seule déduction logique serait que le ou les intrus ne sont venus qu'en reconnaissance et se seraient fait surprendre. La proximité des temples des Saints d'Or est sans doute décisive là-dedans et nos bonhommes conscients qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à eux…

**Description :**

Daidaros contourne la zone inspectée. Babel en fait de même, le suivant. Le Saint d'argent de Céphée se tourne vers un Saint qui se tient non loin de là.

**Dialogue :**

Daidaros : - Dis-moi, Shun. Quel était le Saint d'Argent en charge de la surveillance de cette zone hier soir ?

Shun : - Il semble qu'il s'agit de Jamian du Corbeau, maître.

**Description :**

Babel se retourne vers le Saint d'Andromède brusquement, surprenant se dernier.

**Dialogue :**

Babel : - Jamian ?!

Shun (un peu surpris) : - Oui, c'est bien ça, pourquoi ?

Babel : - Comme ça tombe bien !

**Description :**

Daidaros lui lance un regard interrogatif.

**Dialogue :**

Daidaros : - Y a-t-il un problème avec Jamian ?

Babel : - Mis à part que c'est un crétin congénital ? Oui, à priori, il y a bien un problème avec lui. Je suis passé devant sa couche se matin en sortant de la caserne. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il semblait être frappé d'amnésie partielle et ne se rappelle pas de la nuit d'hier. Quelqu'un s'est amusé avec sa tête…

**Description :**

Regard sévère de Daidaros.

**Dialogue :**

Daidaros : - Je crois qu'il est maintenant confirmé que nous allons devoir passer en état de siège et durcir la garde. Il est impératif de capturer cet intrus avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégât et ne parvienne à remplir sa mission. Quelle qu'elle soit.

**Scène 3**

**_Lieu :_**

Statue d'Athéna, un peu en retrait.

**Description :**

Non loin de la scène précédente, un peu en retrait, légèrement en surplomb permettant une vue d'ensemble. Vue à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Babel et de Daidaros en train de parler.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Non loin de là. »

**Description :**

DM et Angela en train d'observer.

**Dialogue :**

DM (sans se retourner vers Angela) : - Tu es sûre qu'il s'agit de ton intrus ?

Angela (sur le ton de l'évidence) : - Bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je en être sûre ?!

**Description :**

Regard noir de DM, appréciant visiblement peu le ton de son interlocutrice. Angela se tasse légèrement sur elle-même.

**Dialogue :**

Angela (sur un ton plus neutre) : - C'est exactement au même endroit que je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Il était dans une posture de recueillement. Il ne semblait pas être à la recherche de quoique ce soit. Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'il revienne encore.

DM (haussant les épaules) : - ça se tient…

**Description :**

DM semble avoir le regard attiré par quelque chose sur la scène. Angela le remarque.

Dialogue :

Angela : - Tu as vu quelque chose.

DM (à peine intéressé) : - Possible…

DM (après un temps de réflexion) : - Notre homme est venu récupérer quelque chose ici. Ça me semble évident.

Angela (intriguée) : - Comment ça ?

**Description :**

DM pointe du doigt une zone légèrement en retrait de la zone inspectée par Daidaros et Babel.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - C'est très net que la grande zone de terre retournée est le point d'origine d'une attaque violente. De la terre et des pierres ont été projetées assez loin de là. En revanche, ce petit trou, là, quelque chose en est sorti. C'est même pas creusé.

**Description :**

Angela observe avec attention. DM secoue la tête, l'air visiblement mécontent.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - L'intrus a récupéré un objet qui était enfoui sous le Sanctuaire ?

DM : - ça ne me plait pas du tout… Une chose qui vient des profondeurs du Sanctuaire ne devrait pas en sortir…

**Description :**

DM semble penser à quelque chose et se raidi.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Des profondeurs… Se pourrait-il qu'Astérion aie raison en définitive ? Il y aurait une entrée vers le monde souterrain ici ? Si proche des quartiers d'Athéna ?

**Description :**

Angela secoue la tête vigoureusement.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - Je n'y crois pas.

DM (surpris) : - Comment ça ? C'est tout à fait possible.

Angela : - Je sais ce dont tu es capable et je sais que s'il y avait eu une entrée vers le monde souterrain ici, tu l'aurais sentie depuis longtemps. Non, honnêtement, je n'y crois pas.

**Description :**

DM est visiblement surpris de la confiance d'Angela en ses capacités. Il cherche à ne pas le montrer, mais Angela semble tout de même le percevoir. Il finit par lui tourner le dos pour se tourner de nouveau en direction de la statue d'Athéna.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Tu sais, le Sanctuaire est là depuis les temps mythologiques et regorge de secrets, dont beaucoup sont inconnus sans doute même du Grand Pope. Athéna, voir même peut-être Zeus avant elle, ont pu y dissimuler bien des choses. Des choses qui pourraient même échapper à nos perceptions.

**Description :**

Angela se détourne, silencieuse, et ne répond pas. DM n'y prête aucune attention.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - A mon avis, nous sommes bons pour une garde de nuit ce soir si on veut essayer de choper notre homme. Il y a peut-être encore une chance qu'il revienne après tout… En revanche, il va nous falloir aller rendre une petite visite à Astérion. J'ai besoin de savoir d'où il tient ses informations.

**Description :**

Angela s'éloigne légèrement.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - Je te propose de rester ici au cas où l'intrus se remontrerait pendant que tu vas le voir. Puisqu'on est deux, autant se répartir les taches.

DM : - Pas besoin de faire de chichis. Si tu veux pas voir la tronche d'Astérion, dis-le, c'est d'autant plus simple !

**Description :**

Angela se détourne de nouveau dans le dos de DM. Elle ne lui répond pas.

**Description :**

Dm hausse les épaules

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Fais ce que tu veux. Je vais déjà aller interroger Jamian et j'irai voir Astérion ensuite.

**Description :**

Dm s'en va sans se retourner, laissant la femme derrière lui qui le regard s'éloigner sans un bruit.

**Scène 4 :**

**_Lieu :_**

Camp des gardes

**Description :**

Devant les baraquements (bâtiments en plain-pied, en pierre brute). Plusieurs bâtiments côtes à côte, créant un effet de rue. Milo s'avance et observe les gardes qui s'affairent ça et là. Il est accompagné de Sirius du grand Chien et de Dantes du Cerbère.

**Commentaire-Off :**

« Caserne du sanctuaire »

**Dialogue :**

Milo : - Je les trouve plutôt calmes, sachant que l'on est en état d'alerte avec un intrus qui se ballade dans le Sanctuaire.

**Description :**

Sirius semble prendre la mouche. Il lui jette un regard noir.

**Dialogue :**

Sirius (tentant de masquer son ressentiment dans sa voix): - C'est le seul endroit où ils peuvent être un peu tranquilles. Venez les voir aux portes ou en patrouille et vous verrez qu'ils sont sérieux !

**Description :**

Milo se retourne vers Sirius, l'œil sévère, et le toise de haut.

**Dialogue :**

Milo : - A n'importe quel moment, cet intrus peut frapper de nouveau. Quatre gardes sont morts la nuit dernière, et je ne crois pas que ceux-ci seront épargnés juste parce qu'ils sont dans leurs baraquements !

**Description :**

Sirius se détourne, mécontent et visiblement en désaccord avec le saint du scorpion, tout en comprenant, malgré tout, ses arguments. Il sert les poings. Dantes s'approche, posant une main sur l'épaule du saint d'argent en signe d'apaisement.

**Dialogue :**

Dante : - Si les gardes sont là pour protéger le Sanctuaire, ne sommes nous pas là pour les protéger eux, des menaces face auxquelles ils sont impuissants ?

**Description :**

Milo s'arrête de marcher et se tourne face au Saint de Cerbère.

**Dialogue :**

Milo : - C'est beau les vœux pieux, mais n'oublie jamais une chose : rien ne compte davantage qu'Athéna. Avant toute autre chose, c'est à elle que vous, tout comme ces gardes, devez dédier votre vie.

**Description :**

Sirius éclate de colère. Il pointe du doigt quelques gardes qui se tournent vers eux, l'air un peu surpris, ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passe.

**Dialogue :**

Sirius : - Il faut bien qu'ils puissent se reposer un peu ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils tiennent la distance s'ils ne peuvent avoir aucun moment de répit ?!

**Description :**

Milo reprend son chemin sans même se retourner. Le vent souffle un peu, faisant voler sa cape.

**Dialogue :**

Milo : - Ils ne peuvent avoir aucun répit, car aucun ne nous sera jamais donné. Ce n'est pas une question de justice. C'est une question de dévouement. Aucune de nos vies ne nous appartient.

**Description :**

Sirius tourne la tête sans rien dire mais maussade, et Dantes se plonge dans ses pensées, préférant les garder pour lui. Milo, lui continue son chemin, fier, droit et impassible.

**Scène 5 :**

**_Lieu :_**

Dans un bâtiment austère, dans le centre du sanctuaire

**Description :**

Le bâtiment est massif et semble assez ancien. Il semble n'y régner que peu d'agitation. Quelques hommes vont et viennent, habillés différemment des gardes, portant un sorte de bure de couleur pâle et le visage dans l'ombre de leurs capuche rabattues.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Hopital du sanctuaire »

**Description :**

DM s'approche d'un des hommes en bure et lui parle. Ce dernier lui indique une direction vers laquelle le Saint d'or se rend. Il s'approche de la porte d'une chambre et y entre.

**Description :**

Jamian repose sur son lit. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave qui tombe. Il semble dans un état végétatif.

**Dialogue :**

DM (sans aucune compassion dans la voix ou le regard): - Un vrai légume… pas que ça change beaucoup de son état normal…

**Description :**

DM s'approche du Saint d'argent et lui attrape la tête à pleine main, le forçant sans aucun ménagement à regarder dans ses yeux.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Qui t'as fait ça ?

**Description :**

Jamian semble avoir un début de réaction. Ses yeux roulent comme des billes et son corps commence à être pris de convulsions. DM ressert son étreinte, se contrôlant pour ne pas lui faire éclater la tête comme une pastèque.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Regarde-moi, connard ! J'te parle !!

**Description :**

Le saint du Corbeau pousse un hurlement, aussitôt étouffé par la main de DM.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - J'ai pas envie de voir la tronche des guérisseurs, alors tu la ferme. Ils vont encore me prendre la tête sur des détails.

**Description :**

Le fait de ne plus être forcé de regarder dans les yeux de Dm semble apaiser Jamian, qui se calme. DM soupire.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Même dans les vapes, t'es un gros lourd toi….

**Description :**

DM enfonce brusquement sa main dans la cage thoracique de Jamian et semble en sortir un deuxième corps. Le saint du cancer jauge cette version éthérée du Saint d'argent et grimace. L'âme extraite semble s'effilocher, partir en lambeaux, ce qui paraît d'ailleurs douloureux pour elle. Des cris silencieux s'échappent de la bouche ouverte de l'âme du saint.

**Dialogue :**

DM (sans plus de compassion qu'auparavant) : - Grouille-toi de me dire qui t'as mis dans cet état et je te refous là-dedans.

**Description :**

L'âme de Jamian continue d'hurler en silence, se prenant la tête entre les mains et se tordant de douleur. DM jette un petit coup d'œil en biais, puis, attrapant une jambe, l'arrache.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, je te dis. Ou tu me parles, ou je finis de t'arracher les membres. Donne-moi au moins quelque chose, je sais pas quoi, merde alors ! ça va pas t'aider de gueuler comme une gonzesse !

**Description :**

L'âme de Jamian semble s'apaiser un court instant, mais l'effilochement de son corps semble s'accélérer soudainement. Pris de court, Dm se résout à le remettre de force dans son corps, mais la main éthérée de Jamian l'arrête. Le visage qui commence à se dissoudre se tourne vers le Saint d'Or.

**Dialogue :**

Jamian (dans un souffle presque inaudible): - Aide… Astérion…

**Scène 6 :**

**_Lieu :_**

Temple des Poissons

**Description :**

A l'arrière du temple des Poissons s'étend une mer de roses rouge. Leur couleur écarlate semble irradier et la pierre blanche du temple semble rougie par celle-ci.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Derrière le Temple des Poissons »

**Description :**

Aphrodite, en armure dans son temple regarde son « jardin ». Il fait irradier son cosmos doré, redonnant quelques couleurs supplémentaires à certaines roses qui semblaient commencer à flétrir.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite : - Voilà qui est étrange… Mes roses ne fanent pas ainsi habituellement.

**Description :**

Le Saint d'or des Poissons pose sa paume contre le sol et ferme les yeux, appelant une nouvelle fois son cosmos. Il reste ainsi quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite : - Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans le sol du sanctuaire…

**Description :**

Le cosmos du saint d'or éclate soudainement et une multitude de racines pleines de ronces et de roses jaillit du sol, avec au milieu une mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci échappe toutefois aux ronces et va atterrir en surplomb du jardin.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite (aucune gentillesse dans le ton de sa voix, ce qui contraste avec son visage très doux): - C'est donc toi le petit rat qui essaie de te faufiler dans notre demeure ?

Homme : - Une fourmi qui s'adresse à un lion le traite-t-elle de rat ?

**Description :**

L'homme laisse apparaitre son bras sur lequel se trouve l'arme à trois lames, couleur d'ébène. Un violent cosmos se déchaine et fait flétrir les roses en contrebas. Aphrodite met son casque et le toise.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite (nullement impressionné, toute douceur ayant quitté son visage): - Le lion qui s'adresse au soleil le traite-t-il de fourmi ?

**Description :**

L'homme balance le bras, lançant une attaque violente vers le saint d'or qui disparaît au milieu des pétales de roses, pour réapparaitre sans un bruit dans son dos et lui placer une rose rouge sous le nez.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite : - Ne perd pas ton temps avec moi. Dis-moi qui tu es avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel.

**Description :**

L'homme éclate de rire. La rose sous son nez semble pourrir au contact de son cosmos.

**Dialogue :**

L'homme : - Je n'avais pas prévu de me battre contre toi, mais si tu persistes, tu finiras dévoré par mon cosmos comme tes roses.

Aphrodite (un sourire en coin): - Comme ça, tu prétends dévorer, toi ?

**Description :**

Aphrodite éclate d'un rire cristallin, et bondit en arrière. Une rose noire se trouve dans sa main. Son cosmos doré se met à éclater, tandis qu'en réponse, le cosmos de l'homme éclate également, sans aucun éclat ceci dit.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite : - Piranhan Roses !!

**Description :**

Une multitude de roses noires jaillissent en direction de l'homme qui semble vouloir se protéger derrière son cosmos.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite : - Inutile ! Ton cosmos parvient peut-être à dévorer mes roses rouges, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas avec mes roses noires. Ce sont des dévoreuses ! Elles mangeront ton cosmos tout comme ton corps !

**Description :**

Les roses noires traversent effectivement de part en part le cosmos de l'homme, allant même jusqu'à y créer des trous. Réagissant rapidement, l'homme se sert de son arme pour bloquer les dernières roses, à la surprise d'Aphrodite.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite : - Ton arme est incroyable. Mes roses noires ne sont pas parvenues à en venir à bout ?!

**Description :**

L'homme regarde son arme. Des petites fissures y apparaissent tout de même. Il semble contrarié.

**Dialogue :**

Homme (plus pour lui-même): - J'ai déjà trop perdu mon temps ici. Je ne peux pas risquer de rester davantage.

**Description :**

L'homme plante son arme dans le sol et projette un énorme morceau de roche sur le Saint d'Or qui le fait aisément éclater. L'homme profite de la poussière pour disparaître. Aphrodite ne parvient à ressentir sa présence.

**Dialogue :**

Aphrodite : - Il va falloir être vigilant. Cet homme n'est pas très fort, mais son arme semble cacher un secret terrible.

**Chapitre 3 - Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Scène 1 :**

**_Lieu :_**

Temple du cancer

**Commentaire-off :**

« Temple du cancer »

**Description :**

Les visages accrochés aux murs du temple du cancer semblent figés dans un rictus malsain. Ils paraissent presque autant sourire que se tordre de douleur. DM continue de se frapper violemment la tête contre les murs, défonçant la pierre, tandis que Mü essaie désespérément de l'en écarter.

**Description :**

D'un mouvement brusque, DM repousse Mü. Mü se tourne une fois de plus vers l'entrée du temple. Pour crier.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Aldébran !!

**Description :**

DM se met à hurler et se griffe profondément la peau là où elle n'est pas couverte par son armure. Mü essaie de se concentrer pour bloquer télékinésiquement ses mouvements, mais ne parvient pas se concentrer, le comportement de DM le perturbant profondément.

**Description :**

Mü parvient à le retenir un court, instant, mais DM se libère dans une explosion de cosmos, et se jette sur Mü.

**Description :**

Un bras massif frappe DM en plein vol et l'enfonce profondément dans le sol de son temple. Aldébaran regarde le Saint d'or du Cancer, sonné, gisant au milieu des pierres détruites.

**Dialogue :**

Aldébaran : - Que se passe-t-il ici ?

**Description :**

Mü se relève.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Je l'ignore, il semble être devenu complètement fou. Je pense qu'il faut l'emmener voir le Pope et Athéna. Ils sauront sans doute quoi faire.

**Description :**

Aldébaran renifle, plein de dédain.

**Dialogue :**

Aldébaran : - Ce n'est pas nouveau qu'il lui manque une case…

Mü (peu enclin à la patience) : - Ce n'est pas le moment de commenter. Il a toujours été… « particulier » depuis… « l'incident » avec son maître, et même avant ça d'ailleurs, mais jamais ainsi, ni autant, crois-moi. Il se passe quelque chose avec lui.

**Description :**

Mü jette un coup d'œil au cou blessé de DM et aux zones de son armure atteintes par la couleur rouille.

**Dialogue :**

Mü (pour lui-même) : - Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de pas normal, et si cela peut atteindre un Saint d'or, c'est que cela peut-être dangereux pour tout le sanctuaire.

**Description :**

Aldébaran empoigne DM et le jette sur son épaule sans ménagement, puis jette un coup d'œil autour de lui.

**Dialogue :**

Aldébaran : - Comment veux-tu rester sain d'esprit dans un environnement pareil ? N'importe qui deviendrait fou à force. Il n'a rien fait pour s'aider. Je veux bien lui venir en aide, mais faut qu'il le veuille aussi.

**Description :**

Aldébran secoue la tête de dépit, puis se dirige vers la sortie du temple.

**Dialogue :**

Aldébaran : - Allons, en route ! On a un paquet de marches avant d'arriver jusqu'au Palais du Pope.

**Scène 2 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Bâtiment non loin des baraquements

**Description :**

Grande salle avec de nombreuses tables rectangulaires très longues disposées les unes à côté des autres. De longs bancs en lieu et place de chaises. La salle est quasiment vide à cette heure de la journée.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Cantine de la garde »

**Description :**

Misty du Lézard et Noesis du Triangle sont assis côté à côte, avec en face Shiryu du dragon et Geki de la Grande Ourse. Ils sont attablés devant un verre de terre cuite ainsi qu'un pichet. Les deux saints de Bronze sont assis bien droits, tandis que les Saints d'argent en face d'eux ont une attitude un peu plus détendue, bien que n'étant tout à fait au repos non plus.

**Description :**

Misty porte son verre aux lèvres. Shiryu et Geki semblent avoir envie d'en faire de même, mais s'abstiennent, attendant d'y être invités. Noesis attend que Misty ait fini, puis esquisse un geste à l'adresse des deux cadets avant de prendre lui-même son verre.

**Description :**

Misty passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser.

**Dialogue :**

Misty : - Cette attente est intenable. Toutes les armées sont au point mort et on ne nous autorise même pas à nous amuser à rechercher l'intrus qui se ballade dans le Sanctuaire.

**Description :**

Shiryu regarde le Saint d'Argent du Triangle, tandis que Geki regarde Misty et ses cheveux d'un air qui en dit long sur ce qu'il en pense.

**Dialogue :**

Shiryu : - Est-il vrai que le seigneur Aphrodite l'a rencontré ?

Noesis (acquiesce): - C'est également ce que j'ai entendu. Il semblerait que cette personne soit plus dangereuse que nous ne l'avions pensé.

**Description :**

Geki s'avance un peu sur son banc pour se pencher sur la table.

**Dialogue :**

Geki : - Il a tout de même vaincu un Saint d'argent à ce qu'il parait.

**Description :**

Misty éclate de rire, avant de s'attaquer à une de ses bouclettes.

**Dialogue :**

Misty : - Tu parles de ce laideron de Jamian ? Il est aussi incompétent que laid, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Geki (géné) : - Tout de même…

**Description :**

Noesis adresse à Geki un regard conciliant.

**Dialogue :**

Noesis : - Ecoutez, pour le moment, nous avons ordre de nous tenir prêts en cas d'attaque de l'extérieur. Pour ce qui est d'une attaque interne, des personnes s'en occupent, laissons-les faire et restons concentrés sur notre tache.

**Description :**

Shiryu regarde son verre, inquiet.

**Dialogue :**

Shiryu : - Malgré tout… Qui nous dit que Poséïdon et Hadès n'allieront pas leurs forces contre nous ?

Misty (lui adressant un sourire narcois) : - Qu'il est mignon…

Noesis (coupant court) : - Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que nous ne nous allierions à aucun d'entre eux pour se battre contre l'autre. Il s'agit d'un problème de confiance pur et simple.

**Description :**

Geki se gratte la tête, semblant réfléchir.

**Dialogue :**

Geki : - Pourtant l'un comme l'autre poursuivent le même objectif, non ?

Misty (balayant l'argument d'un magnifique mouvement de tête qui fait voler ses cheveux) : - Allons, soyons sérieux. Nous ignorons les objectifs réels de l'un comme de l'autre. On peut présumer de ce qu'on veut, mais quelque soit leur but et les méthodes qu'ils emploieront l'un comme l'autre, ils ne le feront jamais de concert. A trop se rapprocher de son ennemi, on fini par lui tourner le dos. Et là…

**Description :**

Misty mime un coup de couteau. Noesis acquiesce.

**Dialogue :**

Noesis : - Je suis d'accord avec cette analyse. La rivalité entre Athéna, Poséïdon et Hadès est trop ancienne.

**Description :**

Shiryu regarde dans le vague.

**Dialogue :**

Shiryu : - Alors, on a juste à attendre…

**Description :**

Noesis hoche de la tête, tandis que Misty s'attaque à l'autre côté de sa chevelure et qu'un silence gêné s'installe à la table.

**Scène 3 :**

_**Lieu :**_

La chambre d'hôpital de Jamian

**Description :**

Shaka, en toge simple, est assis en tailleur, en pleine méditation, son cosmos irradiant tranquillement autour de son corps en lévitation. Le lit de Jamian a été poussé sur le côté et Jamian est allongé à même le sol.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Hôpital du sanctuaire »

**Description :**

Une aura dorée entoure le corps du Saint d'Argent et le soulève délicatement du sol. Shaka semble psalmodier des prières à voix si basse quelles en sont presque inaudibles.

**Description :**

Le corps de Jamian vient flotter jusqu'à Shaka, son front venant presque toucher le sien. Tous deux restent de longues minutes ainsi, puis le cosmos s'interrompt. Shaka atterri gracieusement sur ses pieds tandis que le corps de Jamian chute au sol sans ménagement.

**Description :**

Le saint d'or de la vierge tourne la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre.

**Dialogue :**

Shaka : - Tu peux entrer, j'ai terminé.

**Description :**

La porte s'ouvre. DM entre dans la chambre et s'approche du corps. Il renifle un bon coup et se retient in-extremis de cracher au sol. Il se frotte le nez à la place avant de se tourner vers Shaka.

**Dialogue :**

DM (sans compassion dans la voix) : - Alors ? Tu as pu tirer quelque chose de cette larve ?

Shaka (totalement neutre) : - A la fois pas grand-chose et divers éléments.

**Description :**

DM hausse un sourcil devant la réponse évasive et fait craquer les os de son cou.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Ce qui signifie... ?

Shaka (ailleurs) : - …

**Description :**

DM ferme les yeux, essayant de garder son calme qu'il sent partir très vite, puis se racle la gorge. Shaka se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

**Dialogue :**

Shaka : - Je pensais à autre chose…

DM (pour lui-même): - … à ta propre tronche pour pas changer…

DM (s'adressant à Shaka, mielleux) : - Tu allais dire quoi, donc ?

**Description :**

Shaka hausse les épaules.

**Dialogue :**

Shaka (la voix légèrement accusatrice) : - Son âme a été mise à mal de façon assez brutale, mais ce n'est pas la cause première de son état.

DM (pour lui-même) : - Sans blague…

Shaka : - Le problème vient de son esprit. Il a subit une attaque psychique particulièrement dévastatrice. Ce n'est pas son âme, mais son esprit qui a été réduit en miette.

**Description :**

DM fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Une attaque psychique ? Notre intrus à des dons psychiques ?

Shaka (haussant les épaules) : - Je pensais avoir été clair…

Shaka (sur un ton appelant à une réponse négative) : - Souhaites-tu que je me répète ?

DM (perdu dans ses pensées) : - Une attaque psychique si forte qu'elle a été jusqu'à endommager son âme ? Ce serait pour ça qu'Astérion serait en danger ?

**Description :**

Shaka se lève, et se dirige vers la sortie en haussant les épaules.

**Dialogue :**

Shaka : - Parce que notre intrus s'attaquerait à ceux qui ont des pouvoirs télépathiques ? Jamian n'est pas télépathe.

**Description :**

DM regarde Shaka quitter la pièce, puis le corps du Saint d'argent gisant sur le sol.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Alors en plus d'être un bouffon, t'as pas de bol ? pff… j'aimerai pas avoir ta vie, dis donc…

**Description :**

DM se tourne vers la fenêtre.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - Bon, reste à visiter Astérion…

**Scène 4 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Dans les montagnes, au milieu des ruines antiques.

**Description :**

Dans les montagnes, le vent souffle en soulevant un peu de poussière. Le soleil est en train de se coucher à l'horizon, baignant Rodorio, en contrebas, dans une lumière presque sanguine. Des ruines de colonnes antiques et de vestiges de bâtiments parsèment les étendues rocailleuses.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Non loin du Sanctuaire ».

**Description :**

Angela seule regarde le village un peu plus bas. Elle porte son armure. Faisant quelques pas, elle va s'assoir en tailleur non loin de quelques restes de colonnes anciennes et dépose sa boule devant elle. Elle respire lentement, comme si elle essayait de canaliser ses émotions, puis développe lentement son cosmos.

**Description :**

La boule se soulève du sol et le cosmos d'Angela semble se répandre autour d'elle comme une brume.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - Appel de Thétys.

**Description :**

Le cosmos dégagé par la femme Saint se désagrège en une poussière lumineuse qui se dissipe. Angela semblait ne pas s'attendre à se résultat et soupire, mécontente, lorsqu'une silhouette fait son apparition.

**Description :**

L'homme encapuchonné s'approche d'elle dans son dos, son arme à la main.

**Dialogue :**

Homme Mystérieux : - Ainsi, c'est donc toi qu'il a envoyée…

**Description :**

Angela a un violent mouvement de recul et tente de prendre la fuite, mais l'homme semble avoir prévu sa réaction et l'a anticipé en lui barrant la route.

**Dialogue :**

Homme Mystérieux : - Tu pensais pouvoir me traquer sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Angela (tremblante) : - Pour être franche, oui.

Homme mystérieux : - Tu surestimes ton rôle ici…

Angela (concentrant ses forces) : - Là, n'est pas le propos ! Offrande de la couronne !

**Description :**

Un anneau lumineux jailli des mains jointes d'Angela et vient entourer l'homme pour l'immobiliser. L'homme ne semble guère s'en inquiéter. D'un mouvement de main, utilisant son arme couleur ébène, il dissipe sa geôle avec aisance.

**Dialogue :**

Angela : - Tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de pouvoir auparavant !

Homme mystérieux : - Je ne suis qu'un vaisseau, ces considérations sont sans importance. Arrête donc de te débattre, tu sais que cela n'a aucune utilité.

**Description :**

Angela tourne la tête en direction du Sanctuaire. L'homme ricane.

**Dialogue :**

Homme mystérieux : - Oh oui, il va venir, mais trop tard.

Angela : - Arrête de lire mes pensées !

Homme mystérieux : - Tu devrais déjà être reconnaissante d'être là.

Angela (concentrant de nouveau ses forces) : - Je ne suis pas encore repartie ! Chant Nuptial !

**Description :**

Des sirènes composées d'eau jaillissent du sol et tourbillonnent autour de l'homme dont la toge se disloque, laissant apparaître Astérion. Celui-ci semble absent pendant un moment, puis regarde Angela, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

**Dialogue :**

Astérion : - Allons, il n'y a plus d'âme à séduire dans ce corps… Ne perd pas ton temps…

**Description :**

Désarmée, Angela tente de reculer, mais Astérion est déjà sur elle et déploie son cosmos violacé dont le contact dissous petit à petit le corps d'Angela.

**Dialogue :**

Astérion : - Tu diras bonjour à ton camarade en enfer, ma belle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ton élève, il ne viendra pas t'y rejoindre de sitôt.

**Description :**

Sans quelle ne puisse pousser le moindre cri, Angela se dissout dans le cosmos dévorant d'Astérion, ne laissant derrière elle que son armure qui reprend sa forme totem et irradie d'une faible lueur. Astérion la regarde d'un air satisfait.

**Dialogue :**

Astérion : - C'est cela, guide-le jusqu'ici…

**Scène 5 :**

_**Lieu : **_

Palais du Pope.

**Description :**

Devant les portes du palais, Mü essaie de forcer le passage, face aux gardes, bien embêtés qui essaient de le faire patienter, selon les ordres qu'ils ont reçus.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Palais du pope »

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Allons ! Je dois m'entretenir avec le Pope, il m'attend !

Garde 1 : - Je vous en prie, seigneur Mü ! Il nous a demandé de vous faire attendre ici. Il médite avec Athéna sur la vision que vous lui avez rapportée hier !

**Description :**

Mü serre les poings.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - ne ressent-il pas l'urgence de la situation ? Je ne cesse de faire des rêves atroces !

Garde 2 : - Un peu de patience, seigneur Mü, je vous en conjure.

**Description :**

Une voix retenti.

**Dialogue :**

Pope : - Entre donc Mü.

**Description :**

Les gardes ouvrent les portes. Mü avance sans perdre de temps et s'agenouille au bas des marches devant le Pope et Athéna, assise sur son trône.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Pardonnez-moi, Athéna, Pope, de faire ainsi irruption. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en pensant à ces visions qui me parviennent et…

**Description :**

Athéna fais un geste de la main pour lui demander de se taire.

**Dialogue :**

Athéna : - Mü, comme tu le sais, nous vivons dans une période trouble, pleine d'angoisse. Nous t'avons écouté hier et nous avons médité sur ta vision. Le Pope est allé consulter les étoiles sur le Star Hill. Le conflit approche, et tes visions n'en sont qu'un symptôme. Il est impératif que tu reprennes tes esprits et que tu regagne ta demeure.

**Description :**

Mü s'apprête à protester, mais le cosmos d'Athéna se déclenche en une lueur dorée qui inonde presque toute la salle. A son contact, Mü semble rasséréné.

**Dialogue :**

Athéna : - Mü, ne te laisse pas guider par tes angoisses. Ta déesse veille sur toi et ton rôle est de te battre pour elle. Reprend ta place et laisse plus ton esprit être distrait par ces chimères.

**Description :**

Le ton est péremptoire et Mü ne peut que s'incliner et se retirer, calmé par le cosmos d'Athéna, mais totalement à l'aise pour autant. Une fois qu'il a franchi la porte. Aiolos s'avance à son tour et viens s'approcher du Pope et de la déesse.

**Dialogue :**

Aiolos : - Pensez-vous qu'il soit calmé, à présent ?

Pope (mal à l'aise) : - Bien plus que si je lui avais dit ne plus réussir à percevoir la lueur des étoiles.

Athéna (d'une voix neutre) : - Allons, ce n'est que le signe que nos ennemis vont bientôt frapper. Ses visions n'ont pas d'autres significations. Qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il a à faire et nous laisse décider de ce qui est important.

**Scène 6 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Cap Sunion.

**Description :**

La nuit est tombée sur la prison frappée par les vagues. Dans sa cellule, Saga est agenouillé, les cheveux gris.

**Commentair-off :**

« Prison du Cap Sunion »

**Dialogue :**

Voix : - Alors, saga, as-tu fais ton choix ?

**Description :**

Saga relève la tête, les yeux rouge sang. Il frappe le sol de ses poings nus.

**Dialogue :**

Saga : - Je refuse de me soumettre !

**Description :**

Petit rire.

**Dialogue :**

Voix : - Allons, sois raisonnable… Si tu me suis, tu as encore une chance de tuer Athéna.

Saga (fier) : - En devenant ton larbin ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Je commencerai par t'arracher la tête avant de prendre la sienne !

**Description :**

Silence. Une pression sourde semble se faire sentir un instant. Une goutte de sueur passe sur le visage de saga. Le calme revient.

**Dialogue :**

Voix : - C'est ma dernière offre.

Saga : - …

Voix : - Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Saga : - Attend !

**Description :**

Les cheveux de saga semblent changer de couleur. Le guerrier se relève, tout ens errant les poings jusqu'au sang.

**Dialogue :**

Saga : - J'accepte de te suivre…

Voix : - Voila qui est sage…

**Description :**

Vue extérieure de la prison. Une lumière dorée s'en échappe un court instant, pour s'éteindre et en laisser que le bruit des vagues se faire entendre.

**Chapitre 4 - Fin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Scène 1 :**

_**Lieu : **_

Palais du Pope

**Description :**

Le soleil se couche derrière la montagne, en partie occulté par l'immense statue d'Athéna qui se dresse au-dessus du sanctuaire. Il semble qu'il fasse un froid soudain en dépit de la saison, la fraîcheur arrivant avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Mis à part quelques torches, les seules lumières émanent de la salle du Pope.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Palais du Pope »

**Description :**

Aldébaran pose DM sur le sol. Instinctivement, Mü vient se positionner entre lui et Athéna. Aiolos regarde le Saint d'or du Cancer avec attention, guettant ses mouvements. Seule Athéna semble rester calme sur son trône. Elle tient tout de même son sceptre à la main, son bouclier posé près d'elle de l'autre côté.

**Description :**

DM remue, pousse un grognement, puis se relève péniblement. Il semble désorienté, mais semble également être plus lucide et avoir recouvré ses esprits.

**Dialogue :**

DM (se massant le front) : - Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

**Description :**

Mü ne fait pas un geste, mais son regard trahi son inquiétude.

**Dialogue :**

Mü : - Tu semblais avoir complètement perdu tes esprits dans ton temple. Je t'ai amené ici, afin de… de…

**Description :**

Le Saint d'or des Bélier, perturbé à du mal à finir sa phrase, le Pope étend la main.

**Dialogue :**

Pope : - Il t'a amené ici, afin que nous puissions déterminer ce qu'il t'est arrivé, à toi et à ton armure.

**Description :**

DM porte machinalement la main à la blessure de son cou et semble presque surpris de trouver le bandage.

**Dialogue :**

DM (perplexe) : - Je sais pas… Tout est flou…

Pope : - As-tu vu dans quel état était ton armure ?

**Description :**

DM remarque les zones couleur rouille, qui semblent s'être étendues aux avant-bras, mais son regard montre qu'il ne comprend guère la situation. Il secoue la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

**Dialogue :**

Athéna (légèrement agacée): - Peux-tu nous dire qui t'a infligé cette blessure au cou, alors ?

**Description :**

DM passe à nouveau la main sur sa blessure.

**Dialogue :**

DM : - J'en suis pas très sûr… Je sais que je cherchais l'intrus dans le sanctuaire avec Angela… ah… tout est flou dans ma tête…

**Description :**

L'assemblée semble perplexe. Chacun regarde son voisin, l'air interrogatif. Le regard d'Aiolos se durcit.

**Dialogue :**

Aiolos : - Tu enquêtais avec… qui ?

**Description :**

Mü recule d'un pas, presque en position de garde, tandis qu'Aldébran se redresse de toute sa stature, croisant les bras devant son torse. DM ne semble guère y prêter attention.

**Description :**

Athéna ferme les yeux.

**Dialogue :**

Athéna : - Nous parles-tu de cette femme qui était ton maître, le Saint d'Argent de la Couronne Boréale ?

DM (grattant machinalement sa plaie) : - Oui, j'en connais pas d'autre…

**Description :**

Aiolos semble perdre patience.

**Dialogue :**

Aiolos (furieux) : - Assez ! Comment oses-tu seulement prononcer son nom ?

DM (livide) : - Quoi ? Je comprends pas…

Aiolos : - Tu ne te rappelles donc pas pourquoi elle a disparu il y a presque vingt ans ?

**Scène 2 :**

_**Lieu :**_

Salle des armures.

**Description :**

Non loin des baraquements, un immense bâtiment de pierre blanche se dresse. On peut apercevoir au loin le temple du Bélier. Nombreuses colonnes, beaucoup d'ornements reprenant les icônes figurées par les constellations. En haut de la porte principale, un visage à l'effigie d'Athéna et de part et d'autre les douze signes zodiacaux. Les soixante-seize autres figures sont dispersées sur le reste de la corniche. Une dizaine de gardes se trouvent devant l'entrée.

**Commentaire-off :**

« Salle sacrée des habits »

**Description:**

Une grand salle en forme de demi-cercle. Face à l'entrée, le mur se présente sous forme d'escaliers, décomposés en sept paliers, coupées en deux partie par un escalier central. Sur les quatre marches les plus basses se trouvent cinquante-deux pandora box grises, sur les deux les surplombant se trouvent vingt-quatre pandora box argentées, puis sur le palier le plus élevé, douze pandora box dorée. Toute la salle est baignée dans la lumière, provenant semblant provenir de la gigantesque statue d'Athéna qui se dresse au fond de la salle.

**Description:**

Camus, Saint d'or du verseau s'avance vers le centre de la salle, suivi de Dio, Saint d'argent de la Mouche. Ce dernier semble être bien embêté et Camus a l'air sévère.

**Dialogue:**

Camus (avec froideur): - Tu avais la garde de cette salle.

Dio (très embêté): - Je le sais bien, seigneur Camus, mais je vous assure qu'elle avait déjà disparue bien avant mon arrivée.

Camus (ignorant son interlocuteur): - Laquelle?

**Description: **

Dio pointe du doigt la partie droite de l'avant dernier palier, désignant l'une des pandora box argentée, arborant le symbole d'une couronne.

**Dialogue:**

Dio: - La couronne boréale, seigneur Camus. Je vous jure que...

Camus (l'interrompant): - Tais-toi.

**Description:**

Camus fronce les sourcil, faisant apparaître son cosmos doré. La pandora box désignée est un instant entourée de l'aura du saint d'or qui s'éteint rapidement.

**Dialogue:**

Camus (froidement): - Effectivement, l'habit sacré ne se trouve plus dans sa pandora box.

**Description:**

Camus ferme les yeux un moment, réfléchissant sous le regard interrogatif du Saint d'argent.

**Dialogue:**

Camus (rouvrant les yeux): - Cette armure est restée sans porteur depuis la tragédie qui a frappé son dernier porteur. En vingt, malgré les prétendants, elle n'a jamais été portée depuis...

Dio: - N'aurait-elle pas enfin trouvé un Saint qu'elle accepte?

**Description:**

Le Saint d'or ne répond pas et se replonge dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une lumière blanche vient éclairer la pièce. Un éclair semble parcourir la pandora box argentée qui s'ouvre et dans laquelle vient se déposer l'armure de la Couronne Boréale. La pandora box se referme sur elle, le calme revenant.

**Description:**

Camus regarde l'urne sacrée avec intensité et contrariété mélangées.

**Dialogue: **

Dio (surpris): - Elle est revenue!

Dio (se tournant vers Camus): - Serait-elle partie d'elle-même?

Camus (ne quittant pas la pandora box des yeux): - On raconte que les habits sacrés d'Athéna ont leur propre vie et leur propre volonté. Il est possible en effet qu'elle soit partie d'elle-même.

**Description:**

Camus tourne le dos aux urnes, faisant voler sa cape et prend son menton dans sa main, se plongeant dans ses réflexions.

**Dialogue:**

Camus (pour lui-même): - Se pourrait-il que l'habit sacré ait refusé de trouver porteur pendant tout ce temps pour ce seul instant? Attendait-il ce moment, pendant toutes ces années, juste pour pouvoir accomplir cette tache?

Dio: - Mais cela fait des années!

Camus: - Notre vie et notre destin est écrit dans les étoiles par les dieux. Sans doute ont-ils prévu une mission particulière pour cette armure. Peut-être que la mort de son ancien porteur n'était pas si vaine qu'elle nous l'était apparue alors. Mon dieu... j'ai l'impression que l'on se joue de nous ici...

**Scène 3:**

_**Lieu:**_

Dans la vallée, non loin de Rodorio et du Sanctuaire.

**Description:**

Dans les montagnes, le vent souffle semble être tombé. Seuls les dernières lueurs du soleil les éclairent encore faiblement.

**Commentaire-off:**

« Non loin du Sanctuaire ».

**Description:**

DM arrive en hâte sur la scène. Son visage montre de l'inquiétude et il semble être à la recherche de quelque chose. Il bondit de rocher en rocher et finit par s'arrêter au milieu de vestiges de colonnes antiques.

**Dialogue:**

DM (pour lui-même): - Sa trace s'arrête là. Je ne ressens plus rien...

**Description:**

DM ferme les yeux et se concentre, à la recherche de l'aura d'Angela. Les yeux fermé, il se laisse guider et ses pieds le conduisent jusqu'à un point précis.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - Elle a utilisé l'Appel de Thétys, elle savait que je le percevrais, mais ce qu'il restait de son aura vient de s'estomper.

**Description:**

DM ferme soudainement son poing et donne un coup vers la gauche, faisant éclater un rocher avec l'onde générée par son mouvement. Une ombre furtive bondit et disparaît derrière un autre rocher.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - Montre-toi, connard! Tu vas me dire où elle est!

**Description:**

DM joue des poings faisant exploser le paysage dévasté sous ses coups et forçant l'ombre à rester en mouvement. Au dernier coup, DM semble disparaître en même temps que l'ombre bondit, pour réapparaître juste devant elle. L'homme encapuchonné laisse entendre un petit rire sarcastique.

**Dialogue:**

Homme mystérieux: - Ah, les Saint d'or et leur vitesse légendaire...

DM: - Je n'ai pas envie de rire! Où est-elle? Où est Angela?

**Description:**

L'homme encapuchonné brandit son bras, portant l'arme couleur d'ébène et lance une série d'attaque dont la puissance surprend DM qui saute en arrière pour éviter d'être pris dans cette tempête.

**Dialogue:**

Homme mystérieux: - Tu cherches ta compagne, mais elle n'est pas ici, peut-être la reverras-tu bientôt...

**Description**:

DM lève son index et son cosmos éclaire les ruine.

**Dialogue**:

DM: - Tu vas me dire qui tu es et...

Homme mystérieux (finissant sa phrase pour lui): - et ce que tu veux.

**Description:**

Piqué au vif, DM montre les dents.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - Sekishiki Meikai ha!

**Description:**

L'énergie projetée par l'index du saint d'or semble passer au travers de l'homme qui ne cherche même pas à l'éviter. DM est complètement surpris et reste bouche-bée.

**Dialogue:**

Astérion (dévoilant son visage et désignant son propre corps): - Ne perd pas ton temps, il n'y a plus d'âme là dedans.

**Description**:

Une aura sombre se met à tournoyer autour de l'arme tenue par Astérion et ce dernier frappe un grand coup, faisant s'effondrer un pan entier de montagne sur le Saint d'or.

**Scène 4:**

_**Lieu:**_

Salle du grand Pope.

**Description:**

Athéna assise sur son trône regarde froidement DM qui semble complètement perdu. A ses côtés, le Pope et Aïolos le regarde également l'air sévère. Devant eux Mü et Aldébaran se tiennent face au saint d'or du Cancer, guettant le moindre mouvement.

**Commentaire-off:**

« Palais du Pope »

**Dialogue:**

DM (les yeux pleins d'incompréhension): - Il y a vingt ans?

**Description:**

Aldébaran s'avance d'un pas vers lui, mais un regard de Mü le dissuade d'avancer plus.

**Dialogue:**

Aldébaran: - Ecoute-moi, tu n'as pas pu traquer l'intrus avec Angela.

DM: - Mais bien sûr que si, je suis pas fou!

Aïolos (le coupant sèchement): - Tu l'as tuée!

**Description:**

DM cligne des yeux. tout semble s'obscurcir devant lui et un violent bourdonnement se fait entendre dans ses oreilles.

**Dialogue:**

DM : - Non, je ne l'ai pas tuée!

Mü (compatissant): - Tu l'as tuée au cours de ton entraînement en utilisant le Sekishiki Meikai Ha pour la première fois.

**Description:**

Le bourdonnement devient de plus en plus fort dans la tête de DM qui devient livide, presque gris.

**Dialogue:**

Mü: - Cet acte t'a... traumatisé et tu lui as ensuite coupé la tête pour l'accrocher dans ton temple. C'est là que tu as commencé ta macabre collection de tête.

DM (voix gutturale): - Pas... tuée...

**Description:**

DM se rue brusquement en direction d'Athéna. Toute humanité semble avoir quitté son visage. ses yeux sont blanc, sa peau grise et un sang noir macule son bandage au cou. Son armure semble également avoir perdu tout son éclat et semble vieille et fatiguée, entièrement couverte de rouille.

**Description:**

Aïolos réagit immédiatement et assène un violent coup de pied qui renvoi DM en arrière. Un immonde craquement se fait entendre alors que la tête de Dm semble faire une rotation complète sur son cou. DM atterrit néanmoins sur ses pieds et, se prenant la tête entre les mains, lui fait faire un tour inverse. Il se jette de nouveau sur Athéna.

**Dialogue:**

Mü (se mettant sur sa route): - Cristal Wall!

**Description:**

DM heurte de plein fouet le mur de lumière qui le repousse en arrière, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol, Adébaran est déjà sur lui, la main sur son abdomen.

**Dialogue:**

Aldébaran: - Great Horn!

**Description:**

L'attaque à bout portant du Saint d'Or du Taureau coupe DM en deux, projetant son tronc à travers le mur, tandis que ses jambes chutent au sol.

**Description:**

L'assemblée se regarde complètement ahurie par les évènements. Seule Athéna reste impassible, bien que l'air sévère.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - Il semble que nos ennemis aient décidé de passer à l'attaque. Ils nous ont privé de l'un des nôtres, mais cela ne restera pas impuni.

**Description:**

Athéna se lève, majestueuse, le sceptre à la main.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - La guerre est déclarée, il est temps de prendre les armes!

**Scène 5:**

_**Lieu:**_

Dans la vallée, non loin de Rodorio et du Sanctuaire.

**Description:**

Dans les montagnes, Astérion se tient debout, face à un paysage de dévastation.

**Commentaire-off:**

« Non loin du Sanctuaire ».

**Description:**

Astérion s'avance un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

**Dialogue:**

Astérion: - Allons, allons, une petite attaque comme cela suffirait à mettre un Saint d'or à terre?

**Description:**

L'aura sombre recommence à tourbillonner autour de son arme, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper le sol, là il il pense trouver DM, un flash doré interrompt son attaque, l'habit sacré du cancer s'interposant. Une colonne de lumière jaillit du sol, et DM en sort, le bras levé, tandis que son armure vient recouvrir son corps.

**Dialogue:**

DM (les yeux plein de mépris): - Alors c'était donc ça. C'est pour cela que tu jouais aux petites merdes, parce que tu étais déjà mort?

Astérion (affichant toujours un sourire mauvais sur son visage): - Je suis là, face à toi, seigneur Masque de mort. Viens donc me chercher.

**Description:**

Disparaissant de nouveau à la vitesse de la lumière DM vient se positionner sur la flanc d'Astérion pour le frapper, mais ne touche que du vide, tandis que son adversaire abat son arme sur son épaule. DM roule sur le sol, mais se redresse presque immédiatement.

**Dialogue:**

DM (pour lui-même): - Ce n'est pas la puissance d'Astérion, ça. Il ne devrait pas être capable de... ah si, c'est vrai, il lit, les pensées.

Astérion: - Tout à fait. Quant à ma puissance, j'ai, vois-tu, avec moi une arme bien utile.

**Description:**

DM affiche un regard mauvais. Il étend les bras et une zone d'ombre commence à se former dans son dos.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - Tu es sans doute capable d'anticiper mes mouvements au point que même à la vitesse de la lumière je ne peux te toucher, mais ne rêve pas, lit donc dans mes pensées ce que je vais faire, et comment je vais te tuer.

Astérion (fronçant les sourcils): - Je ne parviens plus à lire ses pensées...

**Description:**

Astérion devient blême. la masse sombre dans le dos de DM semble générer une zone d'attraction qui l'attire à elle.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - Tu vas disparaître, sale merde. Ce que tu vois es comme un trou noir, il absorbe tout. Lumière, temps, énergie... Je vais t'avaler tout cru...

**Description:**

Astérion concentre son énergie dans son bras pour lancer une attaque, mais DM se rue sur lui. Encore une fois il avait anticipé le mouvement, mais au moment d'abattre son bras, il s'aperçoit que le Saint D'or du cancer n'est plus sous lui.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - Ce que tu as cru voir, c'est un leurre, un bout d'âme. Et toi, tu es définitivement mort. Sekishiki Meikai ha!

**Description:**

Plutôt que de viser le Saint d'argent, l'attaque prend pour cible l'arme sombre qui semble pousser un cri tandis qu'une silhouette féminine en est extraite, happée par la masse obscure qui se referme ensuite. Le corps d'Astérion tombe au sol inanimé. DM n'y prête guère attention et regarde au loin.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - J'espère que tu es toujours en vie.

**Scène 6:**

_**Lieu:**_

En contre-bas du palais du Pope.

**Description:**

Il fait nuit noire. L'obscurité est accentuée par les arbres épais qui tapissent le jardin du palais du Pope.

**Commentaire-off:**

« Derrière le Palais du Pope ».

**Description:**

L'obscurité de la nuit est troublé par une faible lueur. Seika tient une torche et appelle.

**Dialogue:**

Seika: - Seiya! Seiya! Où te caches-tu?

**Description:**

Seika tend la torche dans toutes les directions pour essayer d'éclairer autant que possible.

**Dialogue:**

Voix étouffée: - Par ici...

Seika: - Seiya?

**Description:**

Seika s'avance en direction de la voix qui continue de l'appeler. Elle semble un peu inquiète, n'étant pas sûre de reconnaitre pas la voix de son frère.

**Dialogue:**

Seika: - C'est toi, Seiya? Montre-toi, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici!

Voix étouffée: - Par ici, j'ai besoin d'aide...

**Description:**

Seika s'enfonce encore un peu plus au milieu des arbres. Elle s'arrête devant un remarquant des traces montant le long du tronc. Levant la tête, elle voit, accroché par un bras à une branche DM qui la regarde, les yeux vitreux, tout son corps, sous le ventre, manquant. Terrifiée, elle laisse tomber sa torche pour se cacher le visage entre les mains.

**Description:**

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ce qu'il reste de visage à DM.

**Dialogue:**

DM: - Gentille petite... Tu tombes bien, j'ai faim...

**Description:**

DM lâche la branche et se laisse tomber sur Seika qui hurle.

**Chapitre 5 - Fin**

**Arc 1: La contamination - Fin**


End file.
